


Littlest Things

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 一个沙雕
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Littlest Things

1  
“你先回去，不用等我了。”Dean经常会说。  
“你到车里等一下，给我半小时。”Dean有时会说。  
“你到哪儿都好，别靠近车就行。”Dean偶尔会说。  
大部分情况下Sam都瞪着他哥，假装才发现这个转折而且很生气。他是真的很生气，但从来没有什么转折，踏进酒吧第一步他就记录了哥哥搭上床伴的全过程。  
深色卷发的高挑美人是首选对象，笑容甜美就是核弹了，在拉斯维加斯和旧金山一带，通常一进门就知道Dean准备给谁付酒单。要是选择不多，娇小温柔的金发甜心也不错，但相比之下性感成熟且主动的女招待更有吸引力。  
“我更喜欢经验丰富的。”Dean恬不知耻地说。  
这一点他可以达标。Sam想。也就只有这一点了。  
“我甚至不知道你去酒吧是为了什么，如果从头到尾注意力都在你哥身上的话。”Ruby绕着发梢问。如果他们没在商量追捕Lilith，Sam会把Ruby驱逐到英国。至少那里总有她最爱的薯条，Sam没什么可愧疚的。  
除了看着他哥投进别人怀抱，酒吧还有许多用处。比如Dean打桌球时从腰到臀的完美线条，赌牌时轻佻扬起的眉眼，习惯性舔过下唇的舌尖。戒指的金属光芒一闪而过，他送的护身符从紧贴肌肤的领口滑出。Sam需要独自回去时，就会躲在被子里把这些画面一遍遍重放。  
当然如果Sam不同意，随便编个理由说头痛脑热哎呀上回的伤口怎么隐隐作痛，Dean就会放下全世界带他回旅馆，把他塞进被子里，晚餐搁在床头。甚至不会验证真假，因为他相信他。因为他找不出他编谎话坏他好事的理由。  
Sam的心脏大起大落。  
后来他发现Dean总是把他放在第一位，他永远不用担心谁会来抢走哥哥。这个事实能让他度过任何与Dean分开的夜晚。知道这件事就够了，Sam不想老是阻挡Dean的狂欢，成为惹人厌的弟弟，也不想告诉他不高兴的真正原因。  
即使有时候真的很烦人。  
“要加入吗，Sammy？”Dean有两回说。

2  
“Dean，我们得谈谈。”Sam一天到晚说。  
“Dean，你确定你没事吗？”Sam追在身后说。  
“Dean，我们不可能拯救每个人。”Sam挤着额纹说。  
他烦躁时，最不想听的就是这种话。  
是的他去了一趟地狱，是的他见到了二十多年前的妈妈，是的他在炼狱砍了不少脑袋刚回来时警觉得像只花栗鼠，他还看着活生生的人来不及吭声就停止呼吸，Lucifer和那群天使整天念叨世界末日，平行时空里他跟老弟半年不说一句话。  
Sam关心他，很好。但Sam总是担心他就不太好了，他不是每天哭哭啼啼需要安慰的小姑娘。而且他们住的地方已经够小了，挤不下他弟的多愁善感。  
虽然他弟真的很喜欢这么做，而且无可救药地忧愁。尤其是在他决定去酒吧、赌场或者任何地方狂欢时，背后总跟着一大团乌云。在对象选择上，他倾向于深褐卷发绿眼睛的高个女孩，显然Sam也喜欢这类，每回跟她们搭讪时他弟的视线就黏在他们身上。但就是不开口，让人着急。  
“我们应该找点乐子，老弟。”他指了一下转身离开的女侍应，“那就是乐子。”  
他不开窍的老弟盯着他，盯得人心里直慌。  
他的弟弟有时确实很英俊，翻看卷宗时眉眼低垂，睫毛一根根沾满微光。虽然不能跟他比，但足够吸引女孩。有时沉默不语会让人显得很神秘，有些女孩很迷恋这样的家伙，Dean不止一次看到她们坐到弟弟旁边。有时他们聊得很开心，Sam笑出酒窝和虎牙，视线落在女孩身上，神色专注。  
他弟弟向来聪明，跟人交谈时耐心又亲切，蹲守等待时会翻出没有图的书，恶作剧大战时他有四百多回想把弟弟踹下车。  
“他是你的朋友？”女孩翘起舌尖，“朋友”发音尤其暧昧。  
“不，是我的弟弟。”Dean连忙回答，带着自己都不懂的解释意味，“你刚才说来这边当临时演员？”  
当他再分神关注弟弟时，对方又看过来了。  
Dean的心脏大起大落。  
他不知道为什么。  
也许一个老试图安慰你的人忽然甩开你安慰别人，放在谁身上都不会太快乐。  
而他弟有时确实很会安慰人。  
“你想吃这个吗？”Sam打开刚出炉的苹果派说。  
“得了吧，我又不是四岁小孩。”Dean越过电脑对Sam说，“想。”

3  
相比之下，Dean的安慰方式则直白又粗鲁。  
“你想开车吗？”Dean问。  
他不能更真诚了。  
即使之后他总要边骂骂咧咧边调整座椅距离。

4  
Dean像个孩子。  
这不是褒扬。  
只要没人看着，他就能吃完整整一包家庭装糖果。要是碰上餐厅免费，还能吃下半个厨房，就算知道晚上会捂着肚子乱哼。  
别跟他抢食物，谁也不会想落得利维坦的下场。  
值得注意的是，带他去博物馆、古董店或者模型厂要时刻把人拴在身边，用上手铐也无所谓。要是自由了，不弄坏点什么东西他是不会满意的，他连天堂的雕像都打碎过。  
收好榴弹发射器。至少别出现在Dean的视野里。  
以及，你看，没有成年人会把吸血鬼和章鱼合成新词还得意洋洋普及所有人的。不，吸血鬼和狼人合成词也不行。  
不同的是，Dean不会哇哇大哭。  
Sam知道他有哭的时候，知道他有脆弱的地方而那地方一碰就会让他掉眼泪。但他从不轻易让人看见眼泪。  
除开这些，Dean就是个孩子，穿越到过去甚至还像九岁一样套牛仔斗篷。  
“你都送他彩虹圈了，他还没意识到吗？！”Charlie惊讶极了，“那可是彩虹！Hello？”  
“我送那个是因为他从小就喜欢。没什么别的含义。”Sam解释。  
“而你从小就是个过分注意哥哥喜好的……好弟弟。”Charlie摊摊手，“你再不挑明可能就没机会了。我们都不会活很久，如果你注意到了的话。”  
那就算了。他想。也许他们会一起死。也许他会用自己换哥哥活着。  
“他不是道过歉了吗！”Dean在监狱说。  
“Sam能对你举中指前谁都别想走出这里！”Dean对大天使说。  
“谁都别他妈想用枪指着我弟弟！”Dean对全世界说。  
他已经是哥哥的中心了。  
足够了。

5  
Dean一把抱住Sam。  
他比弟弟矮半个脑袋，也不如他强壮，即使试炼之后Sam就瘦了一整圈。  
他的手越过后背搂住弟弟的肩膀，感觉那里只剩骨头。Sam的下巴紧紧压在他肩上，他们从皮肤到骨骼都喀啦作响。  
“怎么了？”Sam的声音压在他脖子上。  
“出什么事了吗？”Sam听起来有点慌。  
“Dean？”Sam像是看到小丑了。  
Dean放开他：“我刚从Charlie的梦里回来，让我安静一下不行吗？”  
Sam完全不接受这个理由。  
Sam的眼睛睁得很大：“Charlie跟你说什么了吗？Charlie是不是……”  
“她说得可多了，基本什么都说了。”他弟就是不肯放过他，无论什么时候。这就是为什么他的十字路口交易没瞒过弟弟，John临死时的嘱托也原封不动告诉了他，即使那让Dean感觉在说父亲坏话。相反，Sam倒是瞒了他一大堆事。但现在他能说什么，总不能跟他弟说没出什么事就是我梦见你躺在病床上一动不动就像天杀的Jake又回来捅了你一刀。  
“她……”Sam脚步不稳，又一次弄翻了椅子，“而你……你刚才……”  
他们还有多少值钱东西？  
Dean弯腰去扶。  
Dean被拉住胳膊。  
Dean看见弟弟的脸不断放大。  
弟弟的吻落在他唇上。

6  
“她倒是没跟我说这个。”这是Dean唯一能想出的话。

7  
“你根本不喜欢小孩！”Sam难以置信地说。  
“你根本不抽烟！”Sam惊诧万分地说。  
“你根本没学过历史！”Sam胸有成竹地说。  
他弟经常用绝对级词语，算得上滥用了，就好像真有那么了解他。  
好吧，无论承不承认，他弟确实知道他什么时候在害怕，什么时候在担忧，什么时候是真的开心。  
因为他弟从四岁就开始崇拜他模仿他一举一动这辈子都在围着他转。  
他早就知道这句话跟听起来一样有问题。  
“那我就会一直问直到你说出来为止。”  
这太混蛋了，就好像他真的会向死缠烂打的弟弟低头。  
他确实这么做了。  
他猜别人家的兄弟不会这么说。  
当然，别人家的兄弟也有大把时间去过平常到乏味的生活，而不是像他们一样从小捆绑彼此掩护，一个死了另一个就没法好好活。  
他想这不正常。  
但他们从来就没正常过。  
“Sammy，”他敲着那扇一整天都没开过的门，“我们需要谈谈。”

8  
在Sam眼里，他哥无所不能。  
会用旧随身听做一部EMF。能把仅有的冰冷食物做成大餐。西服总是熨得平平整整。房间干净得难以置信。他甚至读过《神曲》，而且能背出至少三句。他甚至会给Sam消灭“作案证据”。  
不，最后一项划去。  
但Sam可不会说出来。Dean已经够骄傲了。  
他觉得他的哥哥浑身都是优点，即使床底下都是色情杂志，电脑总是被不良网站留下的病毒摧毁，老不脱鞋就往床上躺，什么食物都能往嘴里塞。  
忽略这些，他的哥哥战无不胜。  
他过去以为他的哥哥战无不胜是因为无所畏惧。  
但后来发现他哥什么都怕。不敢坐飞机，不敢碰蟒蛇，不小心碰到女巫布置的死兔子会大叫，枕头下藏的不是刀就是枪。  
“别人都对鬼怪避之不及，我们偏要去挖，我们是疯子！”Dean瞪起眼珠子说。  
而且怕痛。非常怕。  
每次复位他的关节、给他的伤口消毒、用针线缝补他时，他都会不由自主龇牙咧嘴。  
以及  
“该死，Sam！你就不能慢点吗！别碰我，别想用你的怪物玩意儿碰我的……”他缩成一团，完全惊慌失措了。  
他哥哥什么都怕。他哥哥是胆小鬼。  
但胆小鬼哥哥总是走在他前面，但凡任务有一点危险都要把他拦在身后，尽管他还比哥哥高出半个头。胆小鬼哥哥非要跟他一起坐可能会坠毁的飞机，黄热病时非要跟他一起进鬼屋，要他留在房间自己就拿一把枪去找吸血鬼Gordon，只有以为他没在看时才捂住快作废的心脏皱眉头。  
“就只是慢点，好吗？”Dean跨到他腰间，咬住下唇缓缓坐下。  
“我可以更慢。”Sam翻身压住哥哥，汲取他嘴里的气息，直到整个房间变成过热的暖炉，他哥在他唇间叹息着融化成秋日午后的枫糖。

9  
但Sam还是不知道那回Dean为什么抱住他。  
“你在灯灵的噩梦里看到什么了？”他小心翼翼地问，“你最恐惧的事情？”  
“嗯……一大堆超级吸血鬼士兵。”Dean移开视线。  
就像他在圣诞节早上说John回来过，就像他说小时候看见母亲死去但这没什么，就像他慌张得浑身发抖跟树枝缠斗还保证一切都会好起来。  
那回Dean搂住他的肩膀，从皮肤到骨头都喀啦作响。  
像要确认他还活着。  
他们都还活着。  
Sam把他的哥哥嵌进怀里，吻着他的耳垂。  
“我也爱你。”他说。

彩蛋  
“这没什么。”Rowena说。  
“巫师种群里可没有什么常伦。”Rowena说。  
“你们知道的吧，在群交季节你可以跟任何看中的人一起，哪怕是你的父……”  
天啦打住。  
就算已经到了那一步，到了很多步，他们也没想把这件事像通缉令一样张贴在地狱刊物上，每回要发生什么前都尤其注意关上天使广播——天知道他们哪里搞来这么多关注度。  
但你不能阻止一个特指的天使忽然出现。  
“进门前应该注意有没有领带，Cass。”Dean裹在毛毯里说。  
“没有领带。”Castiel看了看门锁，困惑地说。  
“没关系，下次我会挂上的。”Sam套起裤子，在Dean翻白眼前说。  
“为什么Dean让我进门前看一条不存在的领带？”Castiel在查案时问Crowley，“即使Sam说下回会挂上。”  
Crowley高深莫测地盯着天使。  
Crowley告诉了全世界。  
“我有什么错？他们本来就是灵魂伴侣！”Chuck戴着眼镜说，“当然跟Becky提的建议有关系，但……我们当时在热恋，Amara！你不能期待热恋中的人不听对方的，就算是上帝也不能。住手，别再闪电了！快把那团乌云弄走。不，别下暴雨了！”

END


End file.
